Dolore Fortitudinem Invenio
by VDE
Summary: Pada dasarnya, ia hanyalah sebuah entitas putih serapuh kapas yang tak tahu apa-apa...


**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Dolore Fortitudinem Invenio © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: None**

**Genre: Drama**

**Warning: Poignant diction, Sarkasm, Introspective, Psychological fic**

**Rated: T**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p><em>Pada dasarnya, ia hanyalah sebuah entitas putih serapuh kapas yang tak tahu apa-apa...<em>

* * *

><p>Hidup itu...<p>

Bagai sebuah vonis yang dijatuhkan oleh sang _Causa Prima _pada para makhluk ciptaannya.

.

.

Hari itu telah datang.

Sebuah hari dimana nadi kehidupannya telah di denyutkan. Sebuah hari dimana seluruh organ tubuh dan sistem pernapasannya telah berfungsi. Ia tak punya pilihan selain hanya membuka mata dan menangis di pelukan sang ibu. Indra penglihatan dengan anugerah warna obsidian itu telah dibentuk hanya untuk mengatensikan dunia.

Percikan air mata sang ibu menetes, menjadi sebuah entitas bisu yang menandakan kebahagiaannya. 20 bulan ia lindungi rahimnya. Kini, sang putra telah siap untuk menjadi seorang pejuang yang akan mempertahankan nyawa dalam lalimnya tirani dunia.

"Gol D. Ace..."

Mulut rapuh itu sekuat tenaga telah menggemakan untaian nama. Untaian nama yang terpatri untuk sang putra tercinta. Ini adalah bukti bahwa ia hanyalah seorang wanita yang sangat setia. Sangat setia dan mendevosikan diri pada sang pujangga hati. Gold Roger, Raja bajak laut.

.

.

_Gol D. Ace._

_Nama itu kelak akan gugur, terevolusikan menjadi Portgas. Nama dari sang ibu. Bukan lagi sebuah nama dari sang... pendosa._

.

.

Gol D. Ace... hanyalah seorang anak kecil di masa itu.

Ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang tak memiliki daya dan tiada memiliki setitik pengetahuan apapun. Ia telah divonis Tuhan untuk menjalani hidup. Ia terpaksa bernyawa dalam sebuah genangan kehidupan yang tak jelas arah dan alurnya kelak. Ia tak akan tahu dengan apa yang menimpanya nanti. Ia tak akan tahu dengan perlakuan apa yang akan mendampinginya nanti. Ia masih belum tahu. Dan dengan gambaran masa depan tak menentu itu, ia langkahkan kedua kakinya.

Ia langkahkan kedua kakinya... untuk menantang mata dunia.

.

.

_Dalam masa pencarian jati diri... ia pun berusaha untuk mencari sesuatu. _

_Ia berusaha untuk mencari asal usul orang tuanya. Ia berusaha untuk mengais kebenaran tentang itu._

_Terutama sang ayah yang tak ia ketahui sedikitpun tentangnya._

_Terutama identitasnya yang terkesan dipendam dan tak pantas untuk diketahui._

_Dan anak kecil yang rapuh itu telah mengumandangkan bara tanya._

_Sebuah bara tanya dengan harapan untuk mendapat sebuah pencerahan kebenaran._

_"Apa kalian tahu tentang... Gol D. Roger?"_

.

.

"Hahahaha! Apa kau bilang? Gol D. Roger? Maksudmu si bedebah Gold Roger itukah? Raja bajak laut jahanam yang bangga dengan titel kriminal nomor satu di dunia ini?"

Sebuah jawaban yang begitu... menusuk.

Kalian... hanyalah sekumpulan manusia... tanpa empati.

Kalian adalah sekumpulan manusia yang hidup dengan ideologi kalian sendiri. Kalian masa bodoh dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Persetan dengan lembaran penderitaan orang lain. Karena hidup kalian sendiri juga sudah tertusuk dengan tajamnya belati penderitaan. Di depan mata kalian sudah berdiri sesosok anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa. Anak itu tak meminta apapun dari kalian. Ia tak meminta apapun.

Ia tak meminta apapun selain hanya mengemis... akan kepingan logam kebenaran.

Ia hanya ingin tahu tentang kebenaran ayahnya. Itu saja.

Dan dengan ego kalian yang picik itu, dengan hasrat id kalian yang egois itu, dengan super ego kalian yang tak teracuhkan itu... kalian mengabulkan permintaannya. Kalian kabulkan harapan anak kecil itu. Kalian penuhi permohonan insan rapuh itu.

Dengan cara terlicik.

Dengan cara terendah yang tak pantas untuk dilimpahkan pada manusia manapun yang ada di dunia ini.

Kalian menghadiahkan anak itu... dengan tawa hina.

Kalian bahkan sudah meludahi anak itu dengan pandangan jijik. Seakan anak kecil itu adalah sebuah eksistensi yang lebih rendahan dari sampah. Seakan anak kecil itu jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan binatang. Kalian menertawakannya tiada henti. Turut mengukir puluhan luka di tubuh anak itu. Kalian tebaskan cercaan ke dalam hatinya. Dan kalian juga menggoreskan persepsi kotor di telinga anak suci yang malang itu.

_"Gold Roger adalah setan!"_

_"Ayahmu hanyalah seorang pendosa menjijikkan!"_

_"Iblis jahanam terkutuk yang pernah hidup di dunia ini dalam gelar sebagai raja bajak laut. Ia hanyalah seorang pria terlaknat dan terendah di dunia ini. Hah! Syukurlah ia sudah mati. Ia tak pantas untuk hidup!"_

_"Kalian berdua hanyalah seonggok kotoran! Dunia ini sungguh tak membutuhkan parasit seperti kalian!"_

_"Ahahahahaha! Dasar sampah!"_

Sungguh keji.

.

.

Kalian tak pernah memikirkan dampak dari ucapan kalian itu. Kalian tak pernah memikirkan dampak dari tindakan rendah kalian. Hah, buat apa memikirkan dampaknya? Persetan. Masa bodoh dengan hal itu. Yang terpenting adalah hasrat id kalian terealisasi. Tak peduli jika realisasi dari hasrat kalian itu akan menghancurkan jiwa dari putra Gold Roger nantinya. Kalian sungguh tak peduli. Ayah dari anak itu sudah menghancurkan hidup kalian. Jadi, untuk apa mempertahankan putra dari seorang setan?

Dan sekarang, lihatlah ini...

Mulut kalian tak henti-hentinya bersilat lidah untuk menggemakan hinaan. Dengan senang hati kalian layangkan pukulan dan tendangan lalim agar fisik anak itu semakin tersakiti. Dengan bangganya kalian torehkan ngangahan luka di dalam nalar anak itu hingga menjadi bongkahan trauma. Hah, kalian bahkan sungguh tak peduli jika anak itu menangis. Menjerit sakit. Memohon agar kalian menghentikan semua ini.

Sekali sampah tetap saja... sampah.

Bagi kalian, anak yang merupakan darah daging seorang sampah akan tetap menjadi... sampah.

Iblis tetap saja... iblis.

Selamanya setan. Dan akan tetap menjadi seperti itu.

Padahal anak itu tak salah apa-apa. Padahal anak itu tak pantas menanggung dosa ayahnya. Padahal ia tak pernah membuat kalian menderita. Padahal ia hidup juga karena terpaksa. Ia tak punya pilihan di dunia ini. Tuhan sudah memvonisnya hidup dan kalian sudah menyia-nyiakan eksistensinya. Kalian sudah merendahkannya. Hanya karena ia pewaris darah hina ayahnya. Hanya karena sebuah reputasi buruk yang dimiliki ayahnya.

Akal...

Padahal Tuhan sudah memberikan akal pada kalian.

Tuhan juga sudah menganugerahkan kalian dengan untaian rasio. Agar kalian bisa berpikir. Agar kalian bisa berpikir bahwa anak itu adalah seorang manusia yang _berbeda_ dari ayahnya. Anak itu tak tahu apa-apa. Ia hanyalah seorang Ace. Bukan seorang Gold Roger. Ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Dan bukan seorang raja bajak laut yang kalian kutuk itu.

Jika begitu...

Mengapa kalian tega melakukan hal rendah ini padanya?

Mengapa kalian terus menyakitinya?

Apa kalian sudah tak kenal lagi dengan istilah... _'manusiawi'_?

Apakah logika kalian sudah terlalu picik?

Sejujurnya, siapakah yang sudah menjadi iblis di saat ini?

Anak itu.

Ataukah...

Kalian?

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Pada dasarnya, setiap insan manusia memiliki hak untuk hidup. Tak peduli sekotor apapun darah yang mengalir dalam jasadnya. Ia sungguh berhak... untuk bernyawa.<em>

* * *

><p>Kalian telah berhasil membuat anak itu menanggalkan nama ayahnya.<p>

Kalian bahkan telah berhasil membuat anak itu membenci ayahnya sendiri.

.

.

Kini, nama anak itu adalah Portgas D. Ace. Bukan lagi Gol D. Ace. Bukan lagi sebuah nama dari pendosa nista yang kalian kutuk itu. Bukan lagi sebuah nama dari seorang iblis.

Anak itu sudah berubah. Ace kecil yang polos itu telah berubah. Menjadi seorang budak penanggung lara. Menjadi seorang budak pelampiasan hinaan. Menjadi seorang budak pemilik jasad berlumur luka. Amarah seakan menjadi tameng yang menyelubungi nalarnya. Hanya kemarahan dan rasa sakit yang menjadi pelindung nyawanya selama ini.

Marah.

Sakit.

Dendam.

Tiga rasa yang kalian sematkan itu telah berhasil mengubah pribadinya. Ia telah menjelma menjadi sesosok monster yang begitu mengerikan. Kalian sudah mengubah entitas putih yang suci itu...

Menjadi entitas hitam berlumur dosa.

Portgas D. Ace kembali berdiri di hadapan kalian. Kali ini bukan untuk mengemis logam kebenaran pada kalian. Kali ini bukan untuk memohon. Bukan pula untuk meminta. Namun kali ini, ialah yang akan memberikan sesuatu pada kalian.

Ia ingin... memberikan ganjaran.

Dengan tangan yang terkepal erat, ia menantang kalian. Sekujur tubuh penuh luka hasil siksaan kalian masihlah sanggup untuk menopang bara kemarahannya. Portgas D. Ace telah menikam kalian dengan pandangan benci.

Ia telah menghunus kalian dengan pandangan mati.

Kalian dihajar...

Kalian dihajar secara habis-habisan. Oleh sesosok anak kecil yang kalian hina. Oleh sesosok anak kecil yang pernah kalian rendahkan derajatnya. Ia telah menghajar kalian dengan lalimnya. Memberi ganjaran berkali-kali lipat dari apa yang sudah kalian lakukan padanya selama ini. Dan kini, lihatlah keadaan kalian.

Kalian sudah merasakan sakit. Kalian juga hampir mati meregang nyawa.

Dan keberuntungan masih berpihak pada kalian karena kalian masihlah berkesempatan untuk... hidup.

Anak itu tidak sungguh-sungguh membunuh kalian. Setelah apa yang kalian lakukan padanya. Seharusnya, kalian itu pantas untuk mati. Dan ia tak ingin sepenuhnya membunuh kalian. Untuk apa mengotori tangan dengan dosa hanya untuk membunuh sekumpulan orang menjijikkan seperti kalian?

Mungkin, hal ini tak pernah menyadarkan kalian. Kalian tak akan sadar dengan kesalahan kalian sendiri. Kalian malah semakin membenci anak itu. Kalian mengutuk rendah seorang Portgas D. Ace. Kalian berharap bahwa suatu saat anak itu mati. Kalian berharap bahwa anak itu akan mati rendahan sama seperti ayahnya.

Hahaha...

Tahukah kalian bahwa sepertinya, Tuhan sedang menertawakan kepicikan kalian saat ini?

Otak kalian sepertinya tak dapat difungsikan dengan baik.

Sesungguhnya, seorang Portgas D. Ace melakukan semua ini karena siapa?

Segenap distopia ini terjadi karena apa?

Karena... kalian.

Semua ini terjadi karena kalian.

Anak itu berubah menjadi seperti ini karena kalian.

Ia harus hidup menanggung luka bertubi-tubi. Di usianya yang masih muda itu, ia haruslah menjadi seorang budak dunia yang kalian siksa dengan lalimnya. Anak yang tak tahu apa-apa itu harus memikul beratnya derita. Sebuah derita yang bukan haknya. Yang bukan miliknya. Sebuah derita yang terbentuk karena keegoisan kalian.

Kini, anak itu telah menjadi monster.

Dan kalian tak sadar bahwa kalianlah sendirilah yang menumbuhkan seorang... monster.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Andai saja mereka tak menghujam eksistensinya dengan tinta hitam kebengisan, mungkin anak itu akan tetap menjadi sebuah entitas putih yang... bahagia.<em>

* * *

><p>Pada dasarnya... seluruh manusia berhati baik semenjak awal ia dilahirkan.<p>

Sungguh ironis.

Portgas D. Ace tak bisa merasakan realisasi dari teori itu.

.

.

Sisi lembut dan kebaikkannya sudah lama terkikis habis semenjak ia dihujam dengan kotornya persepsi mengenai eksistensi sang ayah. Sebuah _pillar_ potensi untuk menjadi seorang anak yang bahagia telah runtuh di saat kalian telah menyia-nyiakan dirinya. Kini, benih euforia itu sudah mati. Harapannya meredup bersamaan dengan hidupnya yang tak tahu harus ia arahkan kemana.

Mungkin saat ini, ia hanya bisa memimpikan satu hal.

Ia hanya bisa memimpikan sebuah tahta... kebebasan.

Ia ingin bebas! Agar ia dapat membuktikan pada kalian bahwa eksistensinya bukanlah sebuah buangan dunia yang harus selalu dilecehkan. Ace memiliki hak untuk menunjukkan makna keberadaannya. Ia memiliki hak untuk menampar mata kalian dengan sebuah pembuktian. Bahwa sesungguhnya, ia masih pantas untuk hidup. Ia tidak berderajat rendah dan kotor layaknya sampah seperti yang kalian tuduhkan padanya.

Ia hanya manusia. Yang berhak untuk _hidup_.

Meski ia hanyalah korban kepicikan kalian. Meski ia hanyalah korban kebengisan aturan sosial yang berlaku dalam hidup kalian, ia sungguh tak peduli.

Ia akan tetap menjalani hidup sampai ia menemukan sebuah jawaban yang ia cari.

Ia akan tetap menjalani hidup sampai ia menemukan makna dibalik eksistensinya itu.

Ia akan tetap menjalani hidup meski kalian mengharapkan ia mati.

Karena apa?

Karena masih ada orang-orang yang mencintainya.

Karena di dunia ini, masihlah ada orang-orang yang mau mencintai seorang Portgas D. Ace.

Akan selalu ada orang yang mencintai pemuda itu.

Meskipun ia...

Hanyalah seorang anak dari raja bajak laut yang kalian kutuk.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Saya buat _fic _pendek ini cuman iseng aja. Karena saya jarang bikin _fic_ yang ber-_setting canon_ yang menitikberatkan aspek psikologi. _Fic_ ini bisa dijadikan sebuah refleksi bahwa kita tak seharusnya memperlakukan seseorang dengan semena-mena. Ya, itu hanya hikmah secara garis besarnya sih. Psikis seorang anak kecil itu sifatnya rawan banget. Ia bisa berubah tergantung dari bagaimana cara ia mendapatkan sebuah perlakuan.

Dan semenjak saya tahu latar belakang Ace, saya bener-bener mengidolakan beliau. Bukan dari segi kekerenannya aja. Tapi dari segi ketegaran dia dan pembangunan pribadi dia yang begitu kuat setelah melewati segenap perlakuan rendah dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Pribadi dan latar belakang saya banyak kemiripannya dengan beliau. Dan saya salut dengan beliau~

Oh ya, judul bahasa latin dari _fic_ ini memiliki arti "_I find strengh in pain_". Entah mengapa, saya demen aja pake judul dalam bahasa latin meski membingungkan lidah dan mata Anda. =="

Oke, saya akhiri _rambling gaje_ saya. _If you don't mind_, silahkan tinggalkan _**review**_. Terima kasih~


End file.
